loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Manson
Samantha "Sam" Manson is one of the main characters of the Nickelodeon animated series Danny Phantom. She is best friends with Danny and Tucker and works alongside them to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. She is also the main love interest of Danny Fenton/Phantom. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Danny and Sam are best friends having known each other since childhood. They share an extremely strong and close friendship, possibly even closer than Danny's friendship with Tucker as Sam was the person who encouraged Danny to enter the Fenton Potal, thus giving him his powers. However, Danny and Sam are known to have their differences in issues that can sometimes lead to trouble, but despite any troubles or difficulties between them, they are always willing to help whenever they can. Prior to Danny and Sam's realizing their true romantic feelings for one another, everyone around them, family, friends, enemies etc, they immediately realized their romantic feelings and constantly refer them as a couple or boyfriend/girlfriend respectively. Originally whenever anyone called Danny and Sam a couple, both denied having any romantic feelings for each other whatsoever. However, slowly as the series progresses, Sam and Danny both come to realize how they truly feel and begin to deeply fall in love as the series further progresses. Sam was the first to realize her true feelings for Danny and is known to be extremely jealous when Danny shows interest in other girls, particularly Paulina and Valerie. However, while Sam displayed her jealously, she remains shy and nervous, and thus is unable to confess or how the courage to confess to Danny her true feelings for him. Originally, Danny was somewhat unaware of true feelings towards Sam due to his romantic interest in Paulina and later Valerie Grey, but eventually comes to realize how he truly feels about her. Danny is also shown to be very jealous whenever Sam shows interest in other guys such as when she began a brief romantic relationship with exchange student Gregor. In regards to working together to hunt down and capture ghosts who invade Amity Park, Danny and Sam make a great team, always looking out for each other and helping in any way they can. Sam is good a both combat and research to ghosts weaknesses such as when she provided Danny with important information in regards to controlling the Reality Gaunlet in Reality Trip. Danny and Sam are also both very protective of each other as Sam is worried for Danny's safety and Danny always saves Sam whenever she is in any danger or kidnapped. However, despite finally and fully acknowledging their mutual romantic feelings for each other, both Danny and Sam are nervous and shy when expressing how they actually feel. In the final season of the series, Danny and Sam grow more closer and their feelings become more stronger. Danny and Sam's romantic feelings begin to emerge more and they make more attempts and efforts to reveal how they actually truly feel about each other. Gregor Gregor was briefly Sam's love interest in Double Cross My Heart. Gallery Danny and Sam Official Kiss.jpg S03M04 Danny carrying Sam.png S01e11 Danny and Sam blushing.png S03e09 Danny and Sam blushing.png Danny with Sam and Tucker.jpg Danny & Sam S3E13 (11).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (10).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (9).png Danny and Sam Series Finale Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam S3E13 (8).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (7).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (6).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (5).png Danny & Sam Romantic Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam Finally Kiss S3E13.png Danny & Sam S3E13 (4).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (3).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (2).png Danny & Sam S3E13 (1).png Danny & Sam FanArt (3).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (2).jpg Danny & Sam FanArt (1).jpg Danny & Sam First Official Kiss S3E13.png Tumblr mhnvbhpNWn1rc2gc6o1 500.jpg Tumblr mk8thq4QFE1rc2gc6o1 400.gif Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o2 1280.jpg Tumblr olsqgo4ubn1u96f44o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n8b6qhLptq1rkiwdfo9 500.jpg S02e01 new logo.png S01e10 Fake Out Make Out.png Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg 81558n9.png Danny and Sam 99220220.jpg Danny and Sam maxresdefault.jpg Danny-and-Sam-danny-phantom-18875003-446-334.jpg Maxresdsjsjefault.jpg 719d4926e091b61d22d2322895ab2465.jpg 16057 1 full.jpg Danny and Sam 990029221.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton.jpg Danny and Sam 29393556.jpg Danny and Sam 29392819.jpg Danny and Sam 3108775.jpg Danny and Sam 804232443.jpg Danny and Sam 290303032.jpg Danny and Sam 78360581.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2292922.jpg Danny and Sam 928293900.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Love Kiss.jpg Danny and Sam 29217399.jpg Danny and Sam 29265159.jpg Danny and Sam 28930303.jpg Danny and Sam 22992220.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 836812627300.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 2929200211.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson both at the movies.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton animated couples 35641150338.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson collab by bakugan4ever77-d4pckoh.png Sam Manson and Danny Fennton blushing.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 29299303.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefault.jpg Sam Manson silences Danny Fenton with corndog.png Sam Manson's fed up.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson hqdefaussult.jpg Danny Fenton grabs Sam Manson around waist.png 17800226 622153517988103 8869553889310854786 n.jpg Episodes-danny-phantom-fan-club-23003415-184-274.jpg Danny Fenton's with Sam Manson.png Danny Fenton's white ghost ray.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson slow dance.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 229292930.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 19929232.png 753eb1c592bc02fd818b18821f8dff62.jpg 192920020211.jpg 993251219631925377.gif 4713257258618625258.jpg Danny sam by wg2020tv-d624b18.jpg 292920020232.jpg 29292020202020.jpg 987662118937602948307.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson cartoon couples.jpg Tumblr m8i7l3lqvb1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 280599564.png Tumblr m9sjuh5vW31raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8i9t0oraD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjm3bj4Dta1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr miy7dyl2Zs1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mig3l1jwAO1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgkti46Mwy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgktdk1Ztw1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2bc0qCur1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2b5o21hH1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2aw2JAO11raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mc6dr75CUX1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr m9yb2jMEzT1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr ni33moJyAt1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni33ecIgCy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr neamoeBbyT1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr naiw45rSrF1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5mtkuo4Jk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mztk1dyGzh1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr myy36uc9an1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mvtdotu3vy1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr muq27i8leO1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mslsatBtvo1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzlmuRxCg1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mrzllpNXEI1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb20a8QJ1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb4kA3SN1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpsb3w5H0i1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpecdphjKx1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpamsbZFzD1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mo7rw1CrUE1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuow3RASc1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnuo5l2VIu1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mnh8ugiPZU1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mmltdtR1nS1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mlxmm3mOka1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mkwibidhDk1raft3zo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mjzg1jyulY1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjzfwrgd2W1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjxl8lJz3b1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjx4fabMJQ1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjpqfajXC91raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjm4n3vQCy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjm3bj4Dta1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr miy7dyl2Zs1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mig3l1jwAO1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgkti46Mwy1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr mgktdk1Ztw1raft3zo1 500.jpg Tumblr me2bc0qCur1raft3zo1 500.jpg Danny and sam moments by tuffpuppy101-d7jhald.jpg My danny sam grid by wg2020tv-d6dk8n8.jpg S01e02 Danny and Sam at the dance.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson en el encantamiento de una estrella pop.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Almost kiss 04.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson You and Me.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson dance with me by echoheartx-d6ffh55.png 30af9a85c92d2c48d0cbdc61933b2b44.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Kiss maxresdefault.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton Gardian Angel.jpg Sam Manson and Danny Fenton 29291229.jpg Dxsphantomplanet by aliavian-dak6xsn.jpg 7892204446546379.jpg 2122e7d45eee20c4e799abdc4f18a478.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Two Is Better Than One.jpg Danny Fenton and Sam Manson 229202021.jpg Danny Fenton locked Mr. Lancer in the closet.png Sam Manson sniffing.png Sam Manson unable to help Danny Fenton.png Danny Fenton Duh Face.jpg Danny Fenton can't get past the smoke.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson in the circle of Blood Blossoms.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 02.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson Goth haiku 01.png Danny Fenton and Sam Manson time moves forward.png Danny Fenton first hypnotized.png Trivia *She was voiced by Grey DeLisle. *Sam is the person responsible for becoming half-ghost. External Links *Sam Manson - Danny Phantom Wikia Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Rich Love Interest